The Essence of a King
by Boromir
Summary: Seiner Freiheit und Würde beraubt, ohne Wissen, wer und was er ist. Wieviel von einem König steckt dann noch in Elessar Telcontar?
1. Prolog

**The Essence of a King**

**Rating: **ab 18 Pairing: eigentlich keins. Es werden diverse Beziehungen erwähnt, aber nicht vertieft.

**  
Warnung**: Sklaverei, Gewalt, Vergewaltigung, Verzweiflung...also eine durch und durch nette Story!

** Inhalt**: Seiner Freiheit und Würde beraubt, ohne Wissen, wer und was er ist. Wieviel von einem König steckt dann noch in Elessar Telcontar?

**Anmerkung:** Wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, befinde ich mich zur Zeit in einer Phase der Königsverehrung. Lol Ich habe reichlich viele Stories gelesen, in denen Aragorn herrlich stark, königlich und mächtig war. +schmelz dahin+ Und dann las ich eine geniale Story, in der er versklavt und gefoltert wurde. Er blieb immer noch stark und königlich.  
Also dachte ich mir: was passiert, wenn man ihm auch noch das Wissen nimmt, wer und was er ist? Wird er sein Schicksal annehmen oder rebellieren? Und was muß passieren, daß sich sein Unterbewußtsein Bahn bricht? Wir werden sehen.

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien alles, ich nix...smile

* * *

**Prolog**

Der Mann stand auf einer sonnigen Lichtung. Die Bäume rings um ihn her ragten hoch hinauf und das Blattwerk schimmerte golden. Er hörte das Murmeln eines Baches in der Ferne und das Zwitschern von Vögeln im Geäst der Bäume. Ein leiser Windhauch strich über sein Gesicht und brachte den Duft vieler Blumen mit sich.

Verwundert sah der Mann sich um. Er wußte nicht, wo er war, ja, nicht einmal, wer er war.

Er tat ein paar Schritte und spürte das saftige Gras an seinen nackten Füßen. Unschlüssig blieb er stehen und sah an sich herunter. Er trug nichts weiter als eine alte, zerlumpte Hose. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, daß er eigentlich etwas anderes tragen sollte, gute Stiefel, wertvolle Kleidung, einen warmen Umhang und etwas auf seinem Kopf. Etwas, das schwer auf ihm lastete und das er doch mit Stolz und Würde tragen sollte.

So tief war der Mann in seine Gedanken versunken, daß er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihm vom Waldesrand her eine Gestalt näherte. Erst, als er dicht vor sich das Rascheln von Seide vernahm, blickte er auf und sah eine wunderschöne Dame vor sich, die in reines, weißes Licht gekleidet zu sein schien.

Die Dame lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hände. „ Estel!" sagte sie.

Der Mann sah sie fragend an. „ Estel. Ist das mein Name?"

„ Ja, das ist dein Name. Er bedeutet Hoffnung. Vergiß das nie, Estel! Dein Weg wird hart und steinig sein und du wirst geprüft werden, wie nie zuvor. Doch fürchte dich nicht, Estel, dein Herz wird dir immer den richtigen Weg weisen und wenn du stark und treu und tapfer bleibst, so wird alles ein gutes Ende finden."

Estel nickte und lächelte die Dame unsicher an. Diese beugte sich vor und küßte ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „ Lebe wohl, Estel, und denke immer daran, was dein Name bedeutet."

Dann ließ sie ihn los und schritt zurück in den Wald und mit ihr gingen das Licht und die Wärme. Estel blieb alleine zurück, im Dunkel und der Kälte.

Er hatte große Angst.


	2. Böses Erwachen

**Kapitel 1 - Böses Erwachen**

**  
**

Eine Hand faßte ihn unsanft an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn. Mühsam suchte Estel einen Weg aus der Dunkelheit und öffnete langsam die Augen. Es war immer noch dunkel und kalt, doch die Kälte schien tief in ihm zu stecken, denn die Luft, die ihn umgab, war warm und roch nach Salzwasser. Die absolute Dunkelheit, in der er kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte, war einem grauen Zwielicht gewichen und er sah die vagen Schatten von vielen anderen Menschen.

Langsam und stöhnend setzte Estel sich auf und spürte dabei jeden Muskel in seinem geschundenen Körper. Ein Kopf mit zottigem Haar schob sich in sein Blickfeld und braune Augen sahen ihn forschend an.

„ Endlich bist du wach, Mann. Du hast einen mächtigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, als sie dich aus deinem Haus zerrten. Wie fühlst du dich? Ist dir schlecht? Das kann manchmal passieren."

Automatisch griff Estel nach seinem Kopf und fühlte eine dicke Schwellung und blutverkrustetes Haar.

„ Wo bin ich?"

„ In einer Sklavenhütte, das ist doch wohl nicht schwer zu erkennen." Sagte eine andere Stimme und Estel blickte auf und betrachtete den Mann, der gerade gesprochen hatte. Er war groß und kräftig, seine breiten Handgelenke steckten in eisernen Handfesseln und unter dem zerfetzten Saum seiner schmutzigen Hose konnte Estel auch Fußfesseln erkennen. Langes zottiges Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und er grinste Estel böse an.

„ Bist wohl keiner von der schnellen Sorte, was?"

„ Laß ihn in Ruhe, Drago. Ich erinnere mich noch gut, als sie dich frisch hier her brachten. Du hast gejammert und geheult."

Drago knurrte wütend und spuckte Estel vor die Füße, dann wand er sich ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, ein kaum erkennbarer Leib unter vielen anderen.

„ Gib nichts darum, was Drago sagt. Er ist immer besonders schlechter Laune, wenn wir in der Nähe seiner Heimat waren und er nicht fliehen konnte. Aber er hat Recht, wir sind in einer Sklavenhütte an der Küste von Umbar. Und du bist jetzt einer von uns, ein Galeerensklave." Der erste Mann, der genau wie Estel selbst nur mit einer zerlumpten Hose und Hand- und Fußfesseln bekleidet war, sah ihn mitleidig an.

Estel schluckte und versuchte, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er wußte, daß er den Namen Umbar schon einmal gehört hatte. Er wußte, daß es dort Piraten gab, die an den Küsten Mittelerdes auf Raubzüge gingen. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, woher er das wußte. Eigentlich, wenn er es genau bedachte, wußte er gar nichts. Nicht, wer er war, wo er her kam oder was sein Beruf war. Und auch nicht seinen Namen. Oder doch. Die Erinnerung an den Traum, den er direkt vor seinem Erwachen hier gehabt hatte, kam wieder zu ihm und er wußte, daß er Estel hieß.

Der Mann legte ihm den Arm auf die Schulter und rüttelte ihn sanft. „ Kein Grund, darüber zu verzweifeln, hörst du? Wenn du alt wärest, dann hätten sie dich sofort getötet. Als Frau oder Mädchen wärst du im Bordell gelandet und als hübscher Knabe auch. Du siehst, es gibt schlimmeres, als Galeerensklave zu werden. Wenn man stark und schlau ist, dann läßt es sich überleben. Stark scheinst du jedenfalls zu sein, ob du auch schlau bist, das wird sich noch rausstellen."

Der Mann lachte und reichte Estel dann die Hand. „ Ich bin Ibrahim, aus Harad. Hast du auch einen Namen?"

Estel zögerte. „ Ja, ich glaube."

„ Was heißt du glaubst? Kennst du deinen Namen nicht?"

„ Ich kann mich nicht an ihn erinnern. Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern."

Ibrahim schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „ Du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren, das ist schlimm. Es ist schon hart genug, die Freiheit verloren zu haben, aber du hast auch noch dich selbst verloren. Verdammt, ich möchte nicht mit dir tauschen. Aber sei's drum, irgendeinen Namen muß ich dir geben. Wie soll ich dich nennen?"

Estel sah Ibrahim in die Augen und sagte sicher: „ Nenn mich Estel."

„ Estel? Ein seltsamer Name."

„ Er bedeutet Hoffnung."

„ Woher weißt du das, wenn du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast?" fragte Ibrahim mißtrauisch.

Estel sah Ibrahim verlegen an und sagte: „ Ich hatte einen Traum bevor ich hier wach wurde. Ich träumte von einer wunderschönen Dame. Sie nannte mich Estel und sagte mir, was es bedeutet."

Ibrahim lachte und blinzelte Estel zu. „ Ja, von wunderschönen Damen träume ich auch manchmal. Estel also, Hoffnung. Nun, die einzige Hoffnung, die du hier noch haben kannst, ist die, daß die anderen dir nicht dein Essen wegfressen und der Aufseher dich nicht allzu oft mit der Peitsche bedenkt."

Obwohl Estel beim Gedanken an eine Auspeitschung schauderte, war es doch das Wort Essen, das seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte und er bemerkte plötzlich, wie furchtbar hungrig er war. Sofort begann sein Magen laut und anhaltend zu knurren.

Ibrahim stand auf und sah ihn grinsend an. „ Nun, Estel, es ist nicht zu überhören, daß du lebst. Ich werde dir heute ausnahmsweise deine Ration holen, aber ab morgen mußt du selbst gehen. Wer es nicht bis zum Freßnapf schafft, der braucht auch nichts essen, so lauten die Regeln hier."

Ibrahim verschwand im Dunkeln und Estel versuchte, sich auf dem alten, stinkenden Stroh halbwegs bequem hinzusetzen. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und seine Muskeln protestierten bei jeder kleinen Bewegung. Er wünschte, er könnte einen klaren Kopf bekommen, vielleicht fiel ihm dann wieder ein, wer er war. Doch der Nebel in seinem Hirn war undurchdringlich. Einzig das in helles Licht getauchte Gesicht der Dame stand ihm klar vor Augen.

Vorsichtig zwei dampfende Holzschüsseln tragend kam Ibrahim zu ihm zurück. Er reichte Estel eine der Schüsseln und einen hölzernen Löffel und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Ein verführerischer Duft stieg Estel in die Nase und sofort begann er, das Essen in sich hinein zu schlingen. Es war so heiß, daß er sich den Mund verbrannte, doch das war ihm egal, so groß war sein Hunger. Ein würziger Brei aus Getreide, Gemüse und Fleisch befand sich in der Schüssel und es schmeckte Estel so gut, als sei es das köstlichste Ambrosia.

Als er fertig war, seufzte Estel leise auf. „ Ah, das war gut."

„ Wir bekommen von allen Sklaven das beste Essen. Wir müssen bei Kräften bleiben, denn schwache Sklaven können kein Schiff rudern. Du solltest jetzt schlafen, Estel, denn morgen wirst du deinen ersten Tag am Ruder verbringen. Das wird hart werden."

Estel wollte protestieren. Wie konnte er schlafen, wenn er doch darüber nachdenken mußte wer er war. Doch kaum hatte sein Kopf das Stroh berührt, als ihm auch schon die Augen zu fielen und er in einen tiefen Schlaf versank.


	3. Am Ruder

**Kapitel 2 – Am Ruder**

**  
**

Elessar erwachte, als die Tür zu der Sklavenhütte krachen aufgestoßen wurde und ein dicker Mann polternd herein kam. Bedrohlich ließ er die Peitsche knallen und brüllte die noch schlaftrunkenen Männer an: „ Auf die Beine ihr nichtsnutzigen Faulpelze oder muß ich euch erst das Fell gerben? Euer Herr wünscht heute Abend in der Stadt zu sein, also werdet ihr euch ordentlich in die Riemen legen müssen. Nehmt Stellung an, daß ich euch ansehen kann!"

Mühsam rappelte Estel sich hoch und betrachtete mit leichtem Grauen den kleinen, dicken Mann, der nun an der Reihe der Männer entlang ging und jeden genau betrachtete. Ein kranker Mann war an den Rudern nicht zu gebrauchen. Ein paar Tage Ruhe wurden einem Kranken gegönnt um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Blieb er jedoch schwach, so wurde er danach zur Arbeit auf die Felder oder in die Mienen geschickt. Die Galeerensklaven hörten nie wieder von ihren kranken Kameraden.

Estels Blick folgte dem Mann unaufhörlich, ja, er starrte ihn geradezu an. Erst, als Ibrahims Ellbogen hart in seine Rippen gestoßen wurde, wandte er seinen Blick ab.

„ Das ist der Aufseher Bazhir. Du redest ihn mit Herr an, aber nur, wenn er dich zuerst anspricht. Und auf gar keinen Fall starrst du ihn an. Sieh seine Stiefel an und verbeuge dich."

Estel nickte und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden. Schwarz glänzende Stiefel traten in sein Blickfeld und der Aufseher fragte ungehalten: „ Was gab es da zu flüstern ihr zwei?"

Ibrahim trat einen Schritt vor und verbeugte sich tief. „ Ich habe dem neuen Sklaven erklärt, welchen Respekt er Euch zu bezeigen hat, mein Herr."

Bazhir überlegte einen Moment und ließ die zusammengerollte Peitsche in seine Hand klatschen. „ Gut, du wirst ihm zeigen, was er wissen muß. Und du wirst für ihn verantwortlich sein. Für jedes fehlverhalten von ihm werdet ihr beide bestraft werden. Verstanden?"

Ibrahim verbeugte sich erneut, murmelte: „ Ja, Herr. Ich habe verstanden." und trat zurück in die Reihe.

Schockiert wollte Estel nach Ibrahim greifen, doch dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zuzusehen, wie zwei kräftige Helfer lange Ketten anschleppten und die Sklaven an ihren Hand- und Fußfesseln in eine lange Reihe fesselten.

Immer im Gleichschritt wurden die Männer aus der dämmrigen Hütte ins gleißende Tageslicht geführt. Weiß sengende Sonnenstrahlen wurden tausendfach verstärkt von der Meeresoberfläche reflektiert und schmerzten Estels Augen höllisch. Instinktiv riß er dir Arme nach oben um sich zu schützen und zerrte dabei an den Fesseln seines Vorder- und Hintermannes.

„ Ruhig, Estel. Nimm die Arme wieder runter, du tust uns weh. Schließ einfach für einen Moment die Augen, es dauert nicht lange und du hast dich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt." Sagte Ibrahim leise hinter ihm und sofort gehorchte Estel, denn er wollte Ibrahim keine Schmerzen zufügen. Als der Schmerz in seinen Augen nachließ, blinzelte Estel und stellte fest, daß sich das grelle Licht schon viel besser ertragen ließ. Das war gut so, denn er wollte sehen, wohin er ging und nicht blind in eine unbekannte Gefahr laufen.

Die Sklaven wurden von der Hütte aus über den Strand zu einem Landungssteg getrieben, an dem ein mittelgroßes Schiff mit einem Mast und jetzt noch zusammen gerollten, roten Segeln vor Anker lag. Kettenrasselnd marschierten die Sklaven auf den Steg und blieben dann abrupt stehen. Beinahe wäre Estel in seinen Vordermann gelaufen, doch er konnte sich so gerade eben noch fangen. Die zwei Helfer entfernten die Ketten wieder und die Sklaven gingen zu den Ruderbänken und bemannten sie. Estel saß neben Ibrahim an einem der langen Ruder mittschiffs und beobachtete, wie die Helfer nun die Sklaven an die Ruderbänke fesselten. Panik kam in ihm auf und er fragte Ibrahim: „ Was ist, wenn das Schiff untergeht?"

Der Helfer, der gerade dabei war, eine kurze Kette durch Ibrahims und Estels Fußfesseln zu führen und an der Ruderbank zu verankern, lachte böse und sagte: „ Dann werdet ihr versaufen. Also rudere gut, damit das nicht geschieht."

Estel erbleichte bei dem Gedanken, von den kalten Armen der stürmischen See tief hinab gezogen zu werden in ein nasses Grab und er fühlte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde.

Ibrahims leise Stimme holte ihn zurück aus einer schrecklichen Vision: „ Heute rudern wir nur für eine Weile an der Küste entlang und dann in die Bucht, die der natürliche Hafen der Piratenstadt ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Estel, heute werden wir bestimmt nicht ertrinken. Laß uns von etwas anderem reden. Ich habe nachgedacht gestern Nacht und ich habe eine Idee, wie ich vielleicht deiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge helfen kann."

Aufgeregt sah Estel Ibrahim an. „ Wie denn, Ibrahim, sag schnell!"

„ Nun, ich weiß zum Beispiel, wo du eingefangen wurdest. Das Schiff, das dich zurück brachte, war auf Raubzug an den Küsten von Dol Amroth gewesen. Es ist natürlich nicht sicher, daß dort deine Heimat war, aber doch sehr wahrscheinlich. Sagt dir der Name etwas?"

„ Dol Amroth---ich habe den Namen schon gehört, da bin ich mir sicher. Imrahil von Dol Amroth regiert dort."

Ibrahim nickte. „ Das tat er zumindest, als ich noch ein freier Mann war. Ich möchte noch etwas anderes versuchen, Estel. Zeig mir deine Hände."

„ Meine Hände?" fragte Estel verwundert und reichte sie seinem Freund zögerlich, die Handflächen nach oben gerichtet.

Ibrahim nahm Estels Hände in seine eigenen, betrachtete die Handflächen genau und strich mit seinen Daumen über sie. Dann lachte er leise. „ Nun, eines ist sicher, ein edler Herr oder ein Gelehrter warst du nicht, dazu hast du zu viele Schwielen an den Händen. Aber man sieht, daß du Waffen getragen hast. Das sagen auch die Narben auf deinem Oberkörper. Vielleicht hast du im Ringkrieg gekämpft, wer weiß? Aber deine Hände zeigen, daß du gewohnt bist, mit ihnen zu arbeiten, einen Pflug zu führen vielleicht. Du könntest ein Bauer sein oder ein Holzfäller. Kommen dir irgend welche Erinnerungen, wenn du an ein frisch gepflügtes Feld denkst oder an den Wald?"

Verzweifelt versuchte Estel, irgendwelche Erinnerungen in sich wach zu rufen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er über ein halb gepflügtes Feld ging, den Pflug hinter einem Gespann führend, doch kein Funken der Erinnerung wollte in ihm erwachen. Dann stellte er sich vor, er stünde in einem Wald, mit einer Axt in der Hand einen Baum fällend. Er konnte den Duft der Nadelbäume riechen und hörte die Vögel des Waldes singen. Er spürte die Erschütterung in seinem Arm, als die Axt den Baum traf. Er war sich sicher, daß er das schon einmal getan hatte. Mit großen Augen sah er Ibrahim an und sagte aufgeregt: „ Der Wald scheint mir vertraut und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, wie es ist, Holz zu fällen."

„ Hah! Siehst du, vielleicht warst du tatsächlich...Au!" Ibrahim unterbrach seinen Satz mit einem Schmerzensschrei, als die Peitsche des Aufsehers überraschend auf seinen Rücken klatschte. Auch Estel bekam einen Schlag ab und biß die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte dem Mann nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn schreien zu hören.

„ Hört auf zu gackern wie die Weiber, ihr faulen Hunde! Der Herr ist an Bord gekommen und wir legen ab. Legt euch in die Riemen, ihr räudigen Kanalratten!" Mit harschen Worten und wohlgezielten Peitschenhieben trieb Bazhir die Männer an.

Die Sklaven packten die langen Ruder und im Rhythmus des Trommlers begannen sie die schwere Arbeit, das Schiff durch ihre Körperkraft voran zu treiben. Estel, dem dies alles ungewohnt war, hielt sich an Ibrahims Beispiel und dessen leise geflüsterte Anweisungen. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er seinen Oberkörper gegen das Ruder und drückte es so nach vorne und hinunter. Dann zog er das Ruder wieder zu sich heran indem er sich weit auf der Ruderbank zurück lehnte.

Immer und immer wieder tat er dies, im ewig gleichen Rhythmus. Estels Muskeln schmerzten und es schien ihm, als würde sein Rücken durchbrechen wollen. Die Sonne brannte heiß auf ihn hernieder und der Schweiß lief in Strömen an ihm herab. Am liebsten hätte er aufgegeben, die Peitsche des Aufsehers konnte ihm auch nicht mehr Schmerzen bereiten, als er jetzt schon verspürte. Doch er wußte, daß er nicht aufgeben konnte, denn nicht nur er selbst würde bestraft werden, sondern auch Ibrahim. Er trug Verantwortung für das Wohlergehen des Mannes, der ihm bisher nichts als Freundlichkeit erwiesen hatte. Niemand sollte wegen ihm leiden müssen und schon gar nicht Ibrahim! Dieser Gedanken setzte neue Energien in ihm frei und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ruderte er weiter.

Die Stunden vergingen und Bazhirs Peitschenhiebe schmerzten Estel immer mehr, da die heiße Sonne seinen Rücken verbrannt hatte. Wie lange würde er noch aushalten können, bis er besinnungslos über seinem Ruder zusammen brach?

Ibrahim mußte seinen Verzweiflung bemerkt haben, denn zwischen angestrengten Atemzügen flüsterte er: „ Nicht mehr lange, Estel. Wir sind bald da, da vorne ist schon die Bucht."

Wie in Trance ruderte Estel weiter. Alleine der Gedanke, bald ausruhen zu können gab ihm Hoffnung. Vom Anlegemanöver bekam er nicht viel mit und ließ sich später willenlos ab und wieder anketten. Auf dem Weg zu den Sklavenquartieren stolperte er mehr als er ging und hätte Ibrahim ihn nicht gezwungen, sich Essen zu besorgen und dann auch tatsächlich zu essen, so wäre einfach zu Boden gefallen und hätte geschlafen.

Doch Ibrahim hatte Recht, denn die Nahrung tat seinem Körper so gut, daß er bald wieder aufmerksamer wurde. Das bedeutete allerdings auch, daß er die höllischen Schmerzen in seinem Rücken wieder bemerkte. Ibrahim besah sich den Schaden und schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „ Du bist ganz ordentlich verbrannt, mein Freund. Heute Nacht werde ich dir feuchte Tücher auflegen, das hilft etwas. Morgen werde ich deinen Rücken mit einer Paste einreiben, die dafür sorgt, daß sich die Haut auf deinem Rücken verhärtet und nicht mehr so leicht verbrennt. Im Übrigen schmerzen dann auch die Peitschenschläge nicht mehr so sehr."

Estel lächelte Ibrahim schwach an und legte sich dann so bequem, wie es eben ging, bäuchlings auf das Strohlager. Erschöpft wie er war, schlief er sofort ein.

Wie versprochen brachte Ibrahim die kühlenden Tücher und legte sie vorsichtig auf den geschundenen Rücken Estels. Als dieser im Schlaf leise aufseufzte, strich Ibrahim ihm leicht eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sagte leise: „ Du hast dich gut geschlagen, mein Freund. Ich glaube, in dir steckt mehr, als es den Anschein hat."


	4. Akhnan Ibn Nazir

**Kapitel 3 – Akhnan Ibn Nazir**

**  
**

Die Sklaven hatten zwei Tage um sich zu erholen. Tage, in denen ihr Herr, Amman Kemail, seinen Jugendfreund Akhnan Ibn Nazir besuchte. Die Sklavenquartiere waren Teil eines großen Anwesens, gebaut aus stabilem Stein mit vergitterten Fenstern und wesentlich komfortabler als die Hütte am Strand in der Estel zuerst aufgewacht war.

Estel nutzte die Tage um seine Schicksalsgefährten näher kennenzulernen. Männer aus allen Küstenregionen Mittelerdes waren da und auch einige aus weiter im Inland liegenden Gebieten. Wo immer die Flüsse breit und tief genug waren, wagten die Piraten sich ins Inland vor um auf Raubzug zu gehen. Ehemalige Bauern und Handwerker, Holzfäller, Fischer und Köhler erzählten Estel von ihrem Leben bevor sie gefangen genommen wurden. Und auch, wenn die Erinnerungen sie schmerzten, so konnte Estel doch deutlich erkennen, daß sie den Männern half, ihr Schicksal zu ertragen. Ohne, daß er hätte sagen können, wieso, fühlte Estel ein starkes Schuldgefühl auf seinen Schultern lasten, so, als wäre es seine Aufgabe gewesen, diese Männer und ihr Familien zu schützen.

Dieses Gefühl verwirrte Estel und er zog sich in eine einsame Ecke zurück um nachzudenken. Den Rücken gegen die kühlen Steine gelehnt, die Knie angezogen und die Augen geschlossen zermarterte er sich das Hirn um den Zipfel einer Erinnerung zu erhaschen, die, wie es ihm schien, immer wieder am Rande seines Bewußtseins auftauchte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Erinnerung blieb immer gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Estel seufzte. Eine wilde Jagd brachte hier nichts, er mußte etwas anderes probieren. Tief atmend ließ er seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen und leerte seinen Geist. Langsam, ganz langsam schien die Erinnerung sich ihm zu nähern. Zuerst waren es nur Gerüche. Er roch Kräuter und sauberes Leinen, aber auch Krankheit und Tod. Dann hörte er leises Stöhnen und Weinen, das Rascheln von Stoff und flüsternde Stimmen. Und dann sah er seine Hände, wie sie ein Tuch in kühlem Wasser tränkten und einem kleinen Mädchen auf die Stirn legten. Er sah, wie seinen Hände die grünen Blätter einer Pflanze zerdrückten und in einen Becher mit heißem Wasser gaben. Ein würziger, frischer Duft erfüllte all seine Sinne und schien seinem Körper neue Kraft zu geben und die Müdigkeit von ihm zu nehmen.

Langsam öffnete Estel die Augen wieder und sagte leise und atemlos zu sich selbst: „ Ich bin ein Heiler!"

Ibrahim nahm diese Erkenntnis Estels mit gelindem Zweifel auf.  
„ Ein Heiler, sagst du? Ich weiß nicht, Heiler sind gelehrte Leute, zumindest in meiner Heimat. Du scheinst mir nicht dumm zu sein, Estel, aber verzeih mir, ein Gelehrter scheinst du mir auch nicht zu sein. Vielleicht war dies nur eine Erinnerung an eine Heilung, bei der du zugegen warst?"

Estels eben noch freudiger Gesichtsausdruck wich Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit. Den Blick abwendend murmelte er: „ Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Sicher hast du Recht, Ibrahim."

Ibrahim tat es weh, seinen Freund so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, deshalb legte er ihm versöhnlich den Arm um die Schulter und sagte aufmunternd: „ Hör nicht auf mich, Estel. Was weiß ich denn schon? Du brauchst einfach noch mehr Erinnerungen um wirklich zu wissen, wer du bist. Vielleicht bist du ja tatsächlich ein Heiler."

Estels Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „ Vielleicht. Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall Mühe geben, mich an mehr zu erinnern."

Das Gespräch der Freunde wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der Aufseher Bazhir die Sklavenunterkunft betrat und einige Befehle bellte.  
„ Aufstellung nehmen, ihr räudigen Hunde. Die Faulenzerei hat ein Ende. Der Herr will seinem Freund vorführen, welch vorzüglich ausgebildete Rudersklaven er hat. Also werdet ihr Ladies jetzt euer Kaffeekränzchen beenden und euch mächtig ins Zeug legen. Solltet ihr unserem Herren Schande bereiten, so kann ich euch ein inniges Zusammentreffen mit der neunschwänzigen Katze versprechen. Ist unser Herr jedoch zufrieden, so bekommt ihr heute Abend ein Faß Bier zu eurem Fraß."

Unter den hurra Rufen seiner Kameraden begann die Estel mittlerweile vertraute Prozedur des Ankettens, der Marsch im Gleichschritt durch das gleißende Sonnenlicht bis zu seinem Platz auf der Ruderbank neben Ibrahim.

Kaum waren die Sklaven an ihren Plätzen wieder angekettet worden, als der Herr sein Schiff betrat. Ihm folgte ein großer, schwerer Mann in kostbarer Kleidung, Akhnan Ibn Nazir.  
Die beiden Herren ließen sich unter dem Sonnensegel auf bequem gepolsterten Stühlen nieder, während ein junger, hübscher Knabe ihnen mit einem riesigen Fächer Luft zuwedelte.  
Eilfertig kam sofort ein anderer Sklave herbei gelaufen und kredenzte den beiden Männern funkelnde Pokale mit kühlem Wein.

Das Schiff legte ab und sobald es das offene Meer erreichte, ließ der Aufseher die Sklaven all ihr Können Zeigen. Flinke Wendemanöver, schnelle Starts, abrupte Stops, all die Dinge, die ein von Sklaven angetriebenes Schiff so viel besser bewerkstelligte als ein Segler, verlangten den Ruderern all ihr Können und ihre ganze Kraft ab. Endlich, nach einer, wie es Estel schien, endlos langen Zeit, machten sie sich unter Aufbietung ihrer letzte Kraftreserven auf den Weg zurück.

Gefällig blickte Akhnan Ibn Nazir auf die von Schweiß glänzenden Leiber hinab.  
„ Ich muß dir gratulieren, mein Freund. Da hast du wirklich eine hervorragende Truppe zusammengestellt."

Amman Kemail lächelte geschmeichelt. „ Sie sind handverlesen, mein Freund. Nach jeder erfolgreichen Unternehmung sichte ich die neuen Sklaven und sortiere sie nach ihren körperlichen Fähigkeiten. Die kräftigen, geschmeidigen eignen sich fast immer gut für die Galeere. Selten habe ich mit meinem Urteil falsch gelegen. Sieh dir einmal den dort hinten genauer an, dritte Reihe rechts innen. Der ist erst seit ein paar Tagen dabei, aber er macht sich prächtig. Scheint eine große Ausdauer zu haben."

Akhnan Ibn Nazir richtete seinen Blick auf den Mann, den sein Freund ihm gewiesen hatte. Er hatte den Kopf konzentriert über das Ruder gebeugt und Akhnan Ibn Nazir betrachtete fasziniert das Spiel der Muskeln unter der leicht geröteten Haut, die ein Zeichen aller Neulinge war. Ja, dieser Mann schien tatsächlich hervorragend für die Galeere geeignet zu sein!  
Gerade wollte Akhnan Ibn Nazir sich wieder seinem Freund zuwenden und sein Urteil über den Sklaven abgeben, als dieser den Kopf hob und Nazir einen langen Blick in sein Gesicht werfen konnte. Das war doch nicht...? Nein, das konnte nicht sein!  
„ Sag, mein lieber Freund, was weißt du über diesen Sklaven?"

„ Nun, wir haben ihn in einer Bauernkate in Dol Amroth eingefangen, seinem Körper nach zu urteilen halte ich ihn für einen ehemaligen Soldaten. Warum fragst du?"

Nazir lachte leise. „ Das werde ich dir gleich berichten, doch zuvor möchte ich gerne noch etwas mehr über diesen Mann in Erfahrung bringen. Du hast doch sicher einen Informanten unter deinen Sklaven."

Kemail nickte. „ Natürlich! Es gibt immer einen, der für eine bevorzugte Behandlung seine Kameraden verrät"  
Der Pirat winkte den Aufseher zu sich und gab ihm flüsternd einige Anweisungen. Bazhir ging sofort los, dem Sklaven Drago die von seinem Herrn gewünschten Informationen zu entlocken.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis Bazhir wieder vor Amman Kemail stand und ihm Bericht erstattete. „ Der Mann hat anscheinend das Gedächtnis verloren. Er nennt sich selbst Estel und scheint dick befreundet mit Ibrahim zu sein. Mehr wußte Drago auch nicht zu sagen."

Kemail nickte seinem Aufseher zu und entließ ihn wieder zu seiner Arbeit.  
Dann sah er seinen Freund fragend an, der versonnen lächelte.  
„ Was weißt du über diesen Mann, Akhnan?"

Und Akhnan Ibn Nazir, der im Ringkrieg auf der Seite des dunklen Herrschers gekämpft hatte, erzählte seinem Freund eine Geschichte von einem Waldläufer, der es zum Heerführer im Ringkrieg und dann zum König von Gondor gebracht hatte.


End file.
